


Satisfied

by Ephemeral_A



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hamilton References, Inspired by Hamilton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_A/pseuds/Ephemeral_A
Summary: He held the neck tighter as he raised the flute of his champagne for a toast to the newlyweds. “To the groom and my twin, to your union, and the hope that you provide. May you always— be 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥.”For, 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙨𝙛𝙞𝙚𝙙.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> ▎ This is a work of fiction based off from Hamilton’s Satisfied.

A single letter decorated with gold linings became the talk of the city. A Winter’s Ball— an open invitation for a grandeur night in celebration for the success of New York’s leading company.

Charming, elegance, all in one tight bodice barely allowing to breath, yet they still prance to the music, fanning themselves to attract a pack of wolves in sheep's clothing, only to turn them down when they lack the common etiquette and decency. Well, that's how it usually transcends in a party. 

He's beyond thankful for his father’s consideration. No masquerades as it triggers his underlying phobia. After all, the amount of make-up the attendees wore already served as a mask. The darker the shade, the more ambitious they are to climb the ladder and change their fate in just a single night.

Escaping the gathering was easy. He knew how the manor was built, every exit etched at the back of his mind like a thousand puzzle piece. But, he knew exactly why the party was held— not just for a mere celebration, but for the sake of his family’s social standing. Aristocrats, officers, and high-end business partners scattered across the ballroom, some already tried to strike a conversation with his father, eager to present their dolled-up daughters like main course on a silver plate. 

It disgusted him. Everything disgusted him. 

“Breath. You look constipated.” 

He turned to his side, glinting jades meet his and Osamu’s not one to lie about beauty when he sees one. Breathtaking, stunning, 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 regal to which made him fidgety in the presence of a mere stranger. The curve of his brows to his pointed nose, luscious lips and a cunning smile— like a carved sculpture of Michelangelo came to life.

“Pardon. Suna Rintarou, Suna would do.”  
“Miya.” He spouted, lacking the enthusiasm the latter possessed. “Miya Osamu.”  
“Would you like me to accompany you for tonight, Miya?”

Suna donned a suit not to plain, not to grand, just the right fit for his frame. Osamu couldn’t help but tip his chin, wanting to congratulate himself for having master the arts of masking his emotions, as if the man in front of him didn’t steal his breath away.

“Do as you please. However, you will not get anything from me other than my company.” 𝘈𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘭𝘭-𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸.  
“A company is all I ask.”

And one of Osamu’s mistake was letting this man get close. Too close. The way he humored him was different from those whom he encountered, it pulled the littlest of smiles on his lips. ‘𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘭? 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩? 𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘰𝘮, 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘉𝘦𝘯 𝘍𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘬𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘦.’

“So, where’s your family?”

The way his hands started fidgeting at the question gave Osamu the idea. Dear Suna is penniless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants. ‘𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴.’

Perhaps he‘s gotten ahead of himself. Because when things tend to go right, he starts to doubt it. . . and my, he hates how he’s always right.

Osamu’s eyes locked with a certain blonde, and the smitten look plastered on his visage made him realize— 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.

“Say, Suna, do you want to change your life overnight?”  
“By all means, lead the way.”

The brunette followed close as they approached his awaiting twin. One look on the elder and he knew how 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 Atsumu’s been. Who wouldn’t be in the presence of Suna Rintarou? The man is charming, decent and speaks of an insatiable thirst. 

“Miya Atsumu, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Oh?”  
“My twin.” Osamu interrupted before eyeing the blonde, letting him steal the spotlight.  
“Thank you for attending, Rintarou.”  
“If I get to meet you, then it’s worth my time, Atsumu.”  
“Then, I’ll leave you both.”

The younger Miya knew his twin like the back of his hand. They may constantly bicker about nonsensical things, but he will never find anyone as trusting as Atsumu. ‘𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘢, 𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘈𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨.’

—

He held the neck tighter as Osamu raised the flute of his champagne for a toast to the newlyweds. “To the groom and my twin, to your union, and the hope that you provide. May you always— be 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥.”

For, 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙨𝙛𝙞𝙚𝙙.


End file.
